


A Solid Connection

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien eyes help Tom behold what he's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solid Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2003. Although there are a few tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.

Being ignored was a new sensation for Tom. From a babe he had always been the golden boy, the center of attention, cooed over for his blond curls and baby blues. When he reached the age of consent (and perhaps just a bit before), he'd been avidly pursued for his attractive face and form.

The absolute, utter uninterest of the Riklei was unprecedented.

But not, he supposed, entirely unexpected. *They* were also tall and slim, crafted by evolution and their planet's lower gravity to be rather spindly, albeit attractive, creatures. So he was pretty much old news to them.

Tom bounced lightly on his toes---literally, since he was on the surface at an informal reception---as he grinned to himself. It was kind of fun being the wallflower this time around.

The Riklei had decided they were fascinated by the more solid body types of Voyager's crew. They devoured material on ancient artists depicting Rubenesque or Junoesque figures, the massive forms of Greco-Roman and Sumo wrestlers. And as for Voyager's living examples....

Sam Wildman was being treated like a queen. Tom had chuckled at the woman's flustered blushing in response to her new coterie of admirers.

Chell was practically worshipped. He had scores of Riklei oohing and aahing as he was trailed around the reception hall.

And Neelix was in his element, lecturing on how good Delta Quadrant cuisine kept meat on the crew's bones.

Tom would have shared his observations with Harry and B'Elanna, but they were rather busy themselves. When the trio had visited a Riklei beach earlier in the day Harry caused a minor sensation when he'd stripped down to his trunks.

Since then, B'Elanna had been glued to the stunned young man's side, her scowls "keeping the rabble at bay".

Tom sobered a moment as he considered how B'Elanna had never seemed so possessive of *him* when they were a couple.

His lips twisted pensively as he mentally chewed over that little tidbit. Their break-up was a mutual thing, jointly decided when they both realized they didn't seem to have a love connection outside of bed. Their physical intimacy hadn't led to an emotional one, and eventually the hot sex had cooled, until not even embers of attraction were left. He snorted at the corny, but true, cliché.

A sigh escaped him, a wordless wish that he could find something more, something real, something to hold on to.

At that moment Tom felt very much alone in the universe.

So he nearly hit the ceiling---literally (well, not quite literally)---when his arm was seized in a strong grip and he was yanked to the side.

As he turned his head his mouth fell open in shock. Chakotay had dropped Tom's arm and slid his own around Tom's waist. All the while scanning the area like a fox that had temporarily thrown the hounds off the scent.

"Uh, Chakotay?" Tom used his tone to convey "What in the world is going on here?" and "What the hell do you think you're doing?" in equal measure.

Chakotay glanced his way with a nervous chuckle. "I seem to have picked up an unexpected, um, entourage."

Tom laughed with genuine amusement. Chakotay hadn't been introduced to the aliens before now, so the Riklei's "interest" must have come as a shock to the usually unflappable commander. "And what are you using me for, camouflage?" Tom asked. He slung a companionable arm around Chakotay's shoulders, willing to stick around for the moment.

"A little more than that." Chakotay gave an exasperated sigh and turned in the circle of Tom's arm to face him. "These people are just so darn *persistent*. They kept insisting that I choose a few of them for the 'honor' of...well, I think they phrased it 'feeling my weight upon them'."

Tom's eyes widened. "You're serious? And they are?"

"I think so, Tom---they had me cornered and were thrusting people at me for approval. I just don't get it." Chakotay's glossy black hair caught the light as he shook his head, his expression bemused.

Tom took a moment to assess his companion. Though the Big Man wasn't *literally* a big man---he was a few centimeters shorter than Tom---he was solid muscle. Exactly what turned the Riklei on. As well as many other warm-blooded sentient beings.

Even when Chakotay and he had been spitting at each other like angry cats (or hissing like vulpines, to keep the fox metaphor), Tom had never denied the Maquis was a handsome bastard. He freely admitted it: the tattoo was cool, the guy was hot.

And now, apparently, in dire need of Tom's aid. "Well, Chakotay," Tom drawled, enjoying his CO's rare discomfiture, "How do you plan on avoiding this 'weighty situation'?"

"Well, Tom, I---um, I told them I couldn't accommodate any of them because I already had a lover." An embarrassed flush stained Chakotay's cheekbones as he lifted his free arm to run a hand behind his neck. "Then they kept asking who it was---and---and well, I told them he was here. In point of fact, I said it was you."

"*Me*?" Tom abruptly cut off the squeak when he realized how close to falsetto he was climbing. But he would never have guessed Chakotay would *lie*.

Lie about having a lover.

Lie that *Tom* was his lover.

It boggled the mind. Mostly because Tom had never speculated in that direction. In his own imagination he always ended up bitch-slapped and put in his place for even suggesting such a thing.

He didn't have any time to consider the possibilities now, because Chakotay's horde---mob---pack---what *was* a group of groupies, anyway? A grope?---had spotted their quarry and were heading over.

"Look, just play along, please, Tom," Chakotay murmured anxiously as he gathered Tom closer to his side and beamed a brilliant smile on the fast-approaching Riklei. "Here he is!"

"Oh." Disappointment was clear on the elongated faces. Tom figured they were about college age: voraciously adventurous, fascinated with sex and not ready for relationships, eager to bed every exotic creature that came their way.

Ah, those golden Academy days. He pulled himself back from his lascivious skip down memory lane and instinctively tightened his grip on Chakotay when a few of the Riklei got mutinous looks on their faces.

Really, they should know they didn't have the lips for a good pout. They were as thin as the rest of their features, not full and lush like Cha---

Whoops! Best not to go there. But Chakotay *did* feel good, solid and strong.

No wonder the aliens were eager to 'feel his weight'. Tom was beginning to think he might just want to take the man's measure himself.

Suddenly a Riklei youth thrust his face into Tom's. "What is it like to bed the commander?"

"Oh, well, um, just fine." Tom didn't expect them to be quite so blunt. Riklei must acquire tact at college. Right before graduation.

"Does it feel good to have his strength beneath you, beside you?" A young woman asked wistfully. Her eyes hadn't left the arm Chakotay had wrapped around Tom's waist.

Reminding Tom that it did feel, well, really good. Solid. Reassuring. *There*.

"Yeah," he said quietly, surprised at how easily he could picture himself draped over Chakotay, using the other man's broad tawny chest as a pillow.

"Does he crush you when he is atop you? Overwhelm you and force you to his will as he ravishes you over and over and bends you to his pleasure?" It was the guy again, and Tom suspected he was one of the folks insisting on a *personal* encounter with Chakotay.

Who was probably swallowing his tongue in shock, if the choked sounds coming from beside Tom were any indication. A quick glance confirmed for Tom that Chakotay was indeed blushing as red as his uniform.

"No, it's not like that. We're partners. Equals." Tom tilted his chin, thinking he wasn't so thin the Riklei should see him as some kind of floppy doll Chakotay played with. Sheesh.

"Demonstrate." This time it was a bolder member of the group. He stepped forward and his long chin kept going as he glared down his thin nose at them.

"What?" Chakotay had recovered his voice, apparently. Tom was glad, because he had been struck dumb. Just what the hell constituted a demonstration?

And damn, Tom hoped Chakotay couldn't feel his incipient hard-on as his imagination suddenly decided to skip the slapping and put Tom in his place---in the center of Chakotay's bed.

His imagination had certainly gotten more creative, if the porn reel starring himself and his new bronze bedmate running through his head at the moment was anything to go by.

"We would like to watch you...interact...on a personal level," the wistful gal explained, sidling closer. Tom could see something misty and romantic in her gaze.

He bet that if Chakotay *had* taken the Riklei up on their offer, she might have been the one the Big Man went for. And he would have made it an evening to remember.

Tom turned to face Chakotay, who ended their embrace to meet him straight on.

Waiting for Tom to decide.

Tom gave a barely perceptible nod and raised his hand to trace Chakotay's chin, his lips, the bold nose, and the indigo tattoo.

He figured he might as well hit the tourist traps while he was on this strange trip.

A shiver ran through Tom's body as Chakotay in turn lifted his hands to frame Tom's face, fingers brushing Tom's scalp and thumbs lightly stroking his cheeks, over and over in a rhythm that seemed to slow Tom's heartbeat and breath.

He stared into Chakotay's eyes, catching a glimmer of---tenderness? desire?---in their depths.

Then he laid his hands on Chakotay's shoulders, his eyelids fluttered closed, their breaths mingled for a millisecond and then....

The kiss was softer than Tom had expected. Warmer, gentler, a shy exploration of each other's lips. Tom opened his mouth and tentatively swiped at Chakotay's with his tongue, hearing a sigh as the other man agreed with the silent suggestion.

Tom could feel the breadth of Chakotay's palms as they slid down to explore his throat, to wander the tops of his shoulders. His own hands were moving to stroke Chakotay's sides, the sensation of muscle over bone tantalizing even through the cloth layers.

Then Chakotay's arms returned to Tom's waist and he felt his center of gravity shift until Chakotay was partly supporting him. He could sense Chakotay adjusting his grip, one arm still secure about Tom's waist and the other lifting to caress his nape in the same slow sure rhythm from a moment, a lifetime ago.

Ah...this was what the Riklei had wanted to know about. Tom wished he had the poetry to describe it to them: the sense of welcome, of peace, of releasing his worries and cares and just drifting awhile, secure in a strong embrace.

He was almost sorry none of the aliens would have a chance to experience it. Almost.

Tom shifted back onto his heels and decided some reciprocation was in order. He plunged one hand into the straight short strands on the back of Chakotay's head to hold him in the kiss. The other he moved down to get himself a nice palmful of derriere.

He didn't want to be a tourist anymore but if he was only taking one trip to Chakotayland he wasn't leaving without hitting *all* the highlights.

Well, at least as many as he could dressed and vertical.

With a suggestive pull he had Chakotay leaning into him, all that power and weight pressing into his own tingling body in just the right places. It was a heady sensation, even without the less-than-adequate air supply their liplock was providing. Tom felt as though he were floating---but not because of the Riklei planet's low gravity.

Because he also had never felt more grounded than in this embrace. It felt...real.

Tom almost clutched in dismay, in denial, when he felt Chakotay drawing away, but came back to himself when he recalled they had an audience. He gulped air and tried to collect his scattered wits, which all wanted to go back to Chakotayland.

He noticed Chakotay was panting too, and those brown eyes were dilated almost full black. His hair was mussed and his full lips just a little more swollen.

Shit. Tom hoped the Riklei didn't try to jump Chakotay even with Tom there. The hungry looks on some of them made Tom think they just might try it. He heartily wished for a phaser.

Or maybe a whip and chair. Or whatever you used to get the hounds to just back off because the fox was *his*.

At least he was beginning to hope so.

A tentative touch on his hand startled him again, but he relaxed and let Chakotay entangle their fingers as Chakotay gave him a quick, uncertain smile, then cleared his throat and said, "As you can see, I really can't take any of you up on your very generous offers."

The gal Tom was growing rather fond of had a dreamy-eyed look about her that made him think of starry summer nights and love letters. "Yes," she said softly, "And thank you."

"No." Tom smiled at her. "Thank you." He tugged Chakotay's hand to bring them back together and felt a thrill as Chakotay's weight settled into his side.

Something solid. Something real.

And maybe, just maybe, something to hold on to.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
